


[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-1-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-1](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a49e358)

好久没搞连载了（搞一搞连载x

艺术生S x 地产商A

  


  


**[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天  
**

  


  


相叶倒不是有意要撞上这出青春电影的收梢，有的时候，只是太巧。

在下班时间绕上不算堵的那条高速，一摸副驾驶上还有个白而圆的豆大福，不愁吃也没人等的三十代单身男子思考一秒，一脚油门踩下去，朝着夕阳下的海滩。

  


没想到今天那里聚集了一群年轻人，几个男生走在前面，沙滩上坐着的几个小姑娘慢慢地站起身来，留下一个，脸埋在臂弯里，像是在哭。

米白色皮卡尾部，坐着一个肩膀看起来像是三角形的年轻男孩。

他旁边站了个姿势优雅且婉转的长发男孩，双手环胸低着头。

  


“走吧走吧，我们先回去。”

远处的年轻人们说。

  


相叶下了车，看到长发男孩挑了挑眉。

暮色里他面色不太好看。

“我也先走了。”

他利落地大步走开，经过相叶的时候，还看了他一眼。

  


相叶点头算是问好，男孩没理他，径直追上了前面的人群。

真是惊人的帅啊。

相叶在心底想。

他看看手里的豆大福，和面前沉默的一男一女，大致上已经明白了来龙去脉。

  


“樱井君，我还是非常喜欢你。”

女孩子哽咽着开口，三角形青年没有动，而坐在一边大石头上的相叶，觉得自己乱入的点实在奇妙且略带尴尬。

“谢谢你愿意听我的告白。”

他努力保持着一个无辜路人的淡漠表情，直到女孩子忽然站起身，用手臂挡着眼睛跑开。

  


天黑下来了。

那位樱井君还坐在小皮卡上。

沙滩上的烟花，没烧完的纸卷，被风吹着滚到相叶脚边。

相叶望着海面，觉得他们两个像是萍水相逢的两座雕像。

  


“……对不起。”

他忽然听到那个和他隔了几米远的男孩子说。

“啊？”

相叶疑惑。

  


男孩子转开头。

“不是在跟你说，先生。”

他身上水蓝色的衬衫被风吹起一个角，头上卷卷的头发晃来晃去像是秋天旷野上的麦草，海上灯塔的光和波浪一起漫漫而来，这回他看清楚了这位樱井君的脸。

  


也好帅啊。

相叶继续在心底感叹。

尤其是一双眼睛，明亮多情，气质上来说，和之前那个长发男孩无可挑剔不分性别的美不太一样，有点像是大学里开朗能干的帅哥前辈。

现在失落又忧伤，倒也有种不一样的好看。

有女孩子表白，真是一点也不奇怪。

  


不过……这小哥却把那么漂亮的小姑娘拒绝了啊。

相叶觉得有点好奇有点可惜，硬是将那个背影看出点寥落的味道来。

想起自己的青春，相叶走过去在皮卡空着的一侧坐下了。

他用手肘撞了撞对方，把柔软的豆大福递给他。

自己拿出了烟盒，摸索着口袋找打火机。

  


樱井君将豆大福拿在手里，低低道了声谢，拆开了包装纸。

相叶点了支烟，靠在皮卡侧边。

他食指和中指夹着细长香烟，手掌托着下颚，默然看着海面。

  


“被生气了啊。”

“……嗯。”

“不只是女孩子，连一起玩的兄弟也生气了啊。”

“……是说润到底为什么也要对我生气啊。”

  


相叶看他一眼，弯起一侧的嘴角笑了笑，将香烟凑到嘴边，再看过去时，不知道是不是化郁闷为食欲，他看着对方将整个豆大福一口气塞进了嘴里，费力地嚼着。

不知道是因为噎得慌，还是因为别的什么，眼圈都红了。

他忍不住笑得认真了点。

  


“我猜哦，是责任心的问题。”

他说。

“你可能没看到，不过我在的那个角度，倒是看得很清楚。”

相叶耸耸肩。

“他没跟你们其他的朋友一起走，一直等到和你告白的女孩子过去以后，才和她一起走的。”

  


“……这样啊。”

樱井点点头，回头看了一眼，海滩空旷，他又转回来。

“他这段时间一直和佐藤她们凑在一起，原来是这么回事。”

  


他转头看着相叶手里的烟盒，“现在想想，倒是明白了，润君大概是被佐藤拜托说，希望能帮帮她之类的。”

樱井自顾自地笑了一下。

“你是不是要问我为什么会拒绝？”

  


他看向相叶，相叶摇摇头。

“我其实，对你们年轻人谈恋爱这种事情，不太感兴趣。我只是下班了过来散散心。”

樱井失笑。

  


“好吧，不过，你看起来也很年轻啊，先生。”

他从头到脚将相叶打量一遍。

“而且看起来一点也不缺女人喜欢。”

他直白地说。

  


“她们也不缺真心喜欢她们的人吧。”

相叶回答，将烟摁灭。

“谁的时间都很宝贵，没有谈恋爱的心情，就别浪费对方的时间，我是这样想的。”

说着笑起来。

“虽然总是被说不像是会这么想的人来着。”

  


“你肯定也有你的理由吧？”

他伸手拍拍身边青年的后背。

然后他看着面前的樱井君张嘴又合上，最终愣愣地点了点头。

“那就可以了，你也不用觉得那么抱歉。”

相叶转而拍拍他的肩膀。

  


事情就是这样。

也不是说，拒绝别人的人，就不会受伤。

相叶看看表，樱井看着他。

  


“一样的。”

他说。

  


“啊？”

相叶抬头，看见樱井有点急切的表情，眼睛亮亮的。

  


“你明白的吧？！我跟你刚刚说的那个想法是一样的！”

病句啊，年轻人。

相叶看着他，没去纠正，对方已经伸手过来，揽着他的肩膀了。

“一模一样的！”

“……好好好知道了。”

  


面前的青年看起来终于冷静了一点。  
“如果没有那份喜欢的话，就算因为一时心软而去答应交往，结果也不会好的。”

樱井说，语气很郑重。

“所以就算真的很抱歉，也不能答应。”

  


“因为答应了就是在给佐藤她一个’我可能会喜欢上她’的假象，这样对她……不够公平。”

青年苦恼地挠着头发。

“不过，在她告白之前，我还真的从来没考虑过喜欢不喜欢她，说不定那群家伙全都在助攻了吧……我还真迟钝啊……”

  


相叶点点头。

怎样想都不算错。

唯独一点是确定的。

这样可靠的男孩子，本来就用不着担心。

见识了一下新一代们的担当和青春纯爱，今天的散心到此为止，他该回去了。

  


站起身，察觉到他要走，樱井翔也跟着站起来。

“我叫樱井翔，先生，非常谢谢你的豆大福，我今天其实都没怎么吃上东西，那个真是救了我一命。”

相叶这才发现从正面看他，樱井翔圆圆的额头和一笑就露出来的牙齿，怎么看怎么有种小动物般的机敏可爱。

他摆摆手，表示不客气。

“我叫相叶雅纪，是个上班族。”

他简洁地说。

  


樱井翔忽然想起什么，转头从皮卡驾驶座上翻出了一个包，从里面拿出一张手写卡片，递给相叶雅纪。

“给您，相叶先生。”

他笑起来，“这是我们新开的酒吧，有空的话请常来坐坐，店里有调酒师，我也会调一些简单的酒，到时候还务必让我还豆大福的人情。”

相叶瞥了一眼地址，离他公寓三个街区的艺术馆区，Aozora几个字母自由奔放地在卡片上洇开。

他将卡片收进口袋里。

  


“好。”

他说。

“有时间的话，樱井君。”

  


他离开海滩，发动汽车的时候，仍能从后视镜里看到那个水蓝色的身影，年轻的男孩手插在口袋里，站在黑暗的海边，衣角翻飞，在夜色里鲜明。

很奇妙，很矛盾，可是很美，像是从另个半球，偷来了一小片蓝天。

  


“Aozora啊。”

相叶想了想，拿起手机打了个电话。

  


“风Pon？”

“嗯……？啊，是雅纪啊？！”

  


电话那头的声音一下子清楚起来。

“什么事？”

  


“正经事。”

相叶笑笑，将车开上高速，回归到那片灯火通明里。

“你前段时间和我说，想要收购的那套旧画廊，是不是在十五街和R街交叉的地方？”

他回忆了一下。

“现在大概是一群年轻艺术生开的酒吧？”

  


电话那头沉默地想了想。

“好像是。”

语气又爽朗起来。

“你想要吗？”

“反正那块地方，今后也只涨不跌就是了。”

  


风间俊介的语气轻巧。

“那群小孩子还真是有活力，我都有一点不想要打扰他们的梦想了，相叶，不过生意是生意。”

他若无其事地说道。

  


“你这家伙啊……”

相叶用抱怨的语气说了半句话，风间俊介就在那头笑起来了。

“说真的，怎么了？”

  


相叶想了想那一小片因为拒绝了告白和惹恼了朋友而苦恼的蓝天，下意识地回答了一句。

“没什么。”

  


“您好。”

半个月后的一个上午，相叶走进青空酒吧时，一个苍白的短发男孩懒洋洋地迎接了他。

“随便坐，随便点，钱给我就行。”

他的眼睛下面被人用墨水抹了黑漆漆的两道，相叶雅纪端详了一会儿。

  


“是……贫血？”

他问。

  


苍白男孩眼睛一亮，打量相叶一番。

“以为你是个无聊的大叔，”他用手肘顶一顶相叶的肚子，浅色眼睛透彻狡黠，“没想到还挺识货的嘛。”

相叶笑得很含蓄。

“过奖了，很不错的行为艺术。”

  


男孩更高兴了，可还压抑着。

“过奖了，我叫Nino。”

他努力板着脸说。

“我去给你倒杯水。”

  


他进了吧台后面，相叶扫视一圈，望见那件熟悉的水蓝色T恤。

樱井翔在酒吧最里面，将T恤挽到手臂上面，卖力地擦着桌子，抬头看到相叶走到眼前，露出笑容。

他白天时候的发色是浅棕，发梢颜色淡，在阳光下面显得轻巧蓬松，笑起来眼尾弯弯，深棕色的眼睛，自带欢欣甜蜜的眼神。

  


“相叶先生！”

他把清洁布往桌上毫无必要地用力一甩，为了表达出他的喜悦一般又多敲了一声。

“你真的来了啊！太好了！”

  


你还记得我，这也很不错。

看着十分健康，充满朝气的樱井翔，相叶嗯了一声，点点头，手插在西裤口袋里，环视一圈。

“我坐哪里好？”

他笑着问，樱井翔立刻将他带到一个位置。

  


“这里这里。”

樱井翔爽朗地笑着，滔滔不绝地解说，“上午的时候，这个角度看外面的风景是最合适的，太阳在另外一个方向，这边明亮又不会刺眼。下午的话那边的位置比较好，不过一直以来吧台那边都不错啦，熟客会在我们这里养杯子，来的时候就坐在吧台那边。”

  


“养杯子？”

相叶仿佛很感兴趣地追问了一句，贫血少年给他拿来冰水，相叶随手点了一杯爱尔兰咖啡和一个黄油可颂。

“就是啊，客人会把自己喜欢的杯子寄放在我们这里，然后每次来都用它，我们这里白天算是咖啡馆嘛。”

樱井翔收拾完最后一张桌子，兴冲冲走到他面前，将相叶对面的椅子反转，跨坐在上头，手臂搭在椅背顶上，笑眯眯看着相叶。

“顺便一说，青空后头还有个小作坊，专门制作铜质马克杯，如果相叶先生感兴趣的话，待会儿我陪你去挑一个。”

  


相叶看了他一会儿，唇角一弯。

“很会营销嘛，樱井君。”

樱井翔笑得半是并不真切的羞赧，半是真实的得意。

“艺术生也是要吃饭的啊，相叶先生。”

  


咖啡和面包送过来，相叶抿一口，立刻就笑了。

“手选咖啡，上等瓷器，”环视一圈周围的装潢和灯具，还有角落里粉色音箱和中间摆满仪器的原木置物架。

“还有保加利亚机械师自制的音箱，德国来的放大器，从某种意义上，真的用心到极致了。”

并不仅仅是用心，那些真正为了糊口在拼命的人，大概用心也不一定能做到。

但是反过来说，研究到每一个位置每一个最佳时间的这份用心，也不是所有人都能做到。

  


樱井翔趴在椅背上想了一会儿。

“谢谢，正是因为我们很认真啊。”

他笑起来，“所以需要是最好的地方，一定要是最好的。”

  


“唯独在这一点上我赞同樱井君。”

一个声音出现，相叶回头，看到半个月前见过的长发男孩，皱着眉头一脸生气的样子。

“顺便说一句，正门刚刚居然在我进来的时候卡住了，真是气死我了！”

长发男孩风一般旋过他身边，还说了一句相叶先生早上好。

  


“多谢赞同，Matsu。”

樱井翔愉快地回答，松本润已经走到酒吧后门不见人影，他回过头，手在走神的相叶面前晃了晃。

“别担心，那就是松本润的个性啦，个性。”

  


“Rule.1.早上脾气不好, Rule.2，就算早上脾气再不好，也不会忘记打招呼的。”

隔着一扇木门，他们听见松本润拖长了的，依旧不怎么开心的利达早安Nino早安。

  


“……哦。”

相叶点点头，拿起可颂正准备吃，顿住了。

“他刚刚叫我相叶先生？”

  


樱井翔托腮看着相叶的样子十分少女。

“松润见过你一次嘛，在沙滩上，那时候其他人都走远了。”

  


“不，樱井君，我的意思是——”

“朋友们，这就是我跟你们说过一两次的用豆大福拯救了我的人生的相叶先生！”

樱井翔忽然大声说。

  


后门里一阵响动，由上而下依次冒出三个头。

长发的松本润，眼底两抹黑的Nino，和一个看起来没有睡醒一副菩萨相的年轻男孩，眯着眼睛望着他，哦了一声。

“翔君天天说的那个人啊。”

菩萨似的年轻人嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“长得真好看。”

  


三颗脑袋一个接一个退回了门后。

相叶雅纪看樱井翔，樱井翔看天花板。

相叶雅纪清了清嗓子，他不知为何有点不好意思，还有点想笑。

  


“……第一，用豆大福拯救你的人生，没那么夸张；第二，天天念叨我？”

樱井翔抬手捂住了嘴，仍旧看天花板。

他是不好意思了。

可相叶意外地就是不想给面前的年轻人台阶下。

  


年轻人气鼓鼓地自己给自己找了个台阶。

“咖啡要凉了，相叶先生。”

樱井翔说，微妙地撅了撅嘴。

“如果可颂你不要吃，我就吃掉了。”

  


相叶拿起可颂，塞进嘴里。

一边咀嚼，一边看向樱井翔。

  


樱井翔恢复到托腮看着他，眼睛闪闪亮。

孩子一样天真甜蜜的脸，搭配着非常男子汉气概的肩背弧线和手臂肌肉。

造成难以言喻的反差萌。

愣头愣脑，真诚可爱。

  


好像被面前的年轻人划归进了“自己人”领域，相叶雅纪意识到。

这也很不坏。

“翔酱说不定会很受伪娘们欢迎呢。”

相叶喝了一口咖啡，认真地评论。

樱井翔眼睛瞪圆了。

  


“……第一，为什么是翔酱？第二，为什么是伪娘？”

他问道，表情有些纠结。

  


相叶用一根手指敲敲自己的太阳穴，“直觉而已。”

樱井翔眼睛一转。

  


“你这家伙，在回答第几个问题？”

“第二个。”

  


“第一个呢？”

“我在假装我没听到它，翔酱。”

  


樱井翔沉默了，然后他跳起来。

“你这家伙，那你就不能叫我翔酱。”

相叶雅纪微微笑。

“抱歉，可是我已经这么叫你了哦翔酱。”

  


相叶拿出钱包，抽出钞票放在桌上，探过身子看着樱井翔。

“下次我来的时候，也想用自己的杯子喝咖啡，老板。”

樱井翔看着他。

“那去选杯子？”

  


“翔酱来选吧。”

相叶拿起西装外套，“我得去上班了。”

他路过樱井翔身边，拍拍那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

樱井翔困扰地看着他，他反而觉得有趣，弯下身抓着他的肩膀晃。

  


“毕竟我都救你一命了？”

他靠到樱井翔耳边压低了嗓音。

  


“……你自己都说那是夸张了！”

樱井翔想躲，窘迫得不得了，可不知道为什么还是在笑。

  


也不是真的不高兴嘛。

虽然现在的自己，感觉完全就是在欺负小朋友。

相叶雅纪大笑起来。

  


“我会期待你帮我选的杯子的哟，明天见，翔酱拜拜！”

没等樱井翔回答，他走出门，果然看到风间俊介的车已经在外面等。

  


“我说你啊，又坐后面？”

见到他拉开后面车厢的门，驾驶座上风间俊介一脸无奈。

“嘛嘛，习惯了嘛。”

相叶雅纪靠在椅背上，拉上安全带。

  


“亲眼看过，第一印象觉得怎么样？”

风间俊介从后视镜里瞥他。

  


“觉得你说的没错，风Pon。”

相叶闭上眼睛。

“是吧，这个地方，绝对稳赚不赔。”

风间俊介说了句，忽然想起什么，笑了一声。

  


“爱拔酱。”

他空出一只手推了推眼镜。

“你说我没说错的，是哪一句话？”

  


  


\-----

  


豆大福来源于小伙伴的daily life（偷走豆大福ww

2016-03-16

| 139  
9

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(9)

热度(139)

  1. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://woshiwo924.lofter.com/) [炸鸡不好吃也会胖](http://woshiwo924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://sakurai-daisuki.lofter.com/) [namimi](http://sakurai-daisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://739231693.lofter.com/) [夜晚](http://739231693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://seven953.lofter.com/) [seven](http://seven953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://lovearashiayu.lofter.com/) [飘荡的心](http://lovearashiayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) [哈喽阿朱朱](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://natsutsu0120.lofter.com/) [🌻](http://natsutsu0120.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://masakiangle.lofter.com/) [🍃](http://masakiangle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) [バカ娘](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) [宇宙罐头](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) [咖喱略咖喱雷](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) [FISHERMAN](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://xixixixi611.lofter.com/) [夕夕夕夕](http://xixixixi611.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://yzfarashi.lofter.com/) [舞驾家的乐园](http://yzfarashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) [砂糖薯](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://ichikojiang.lofter.com/) [ichiko酱](http://ichikojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) [綺羅星](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://2182038.lofter.com/) [stive](http://2182038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://maurice233.lofter.com/) [有心论](http://maurice233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) [Between陳灣灣](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) [S](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) [kiki](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://617yes.lofter.com/) [YES！](http://617yes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) [sakuraiba](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://christinazhao.lofter.com/) [CTina](http://christinazhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://karry.lofter.com/) [karry](http://karry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) [猕猴桃桃桃桃桃](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://kensinloveaiba.lofter.com/) [最愛櫻井家的雅紀寶貝](http://kensinloveaiba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://etsumidori.lofter.com/) [苗苗毛毛喵](http://etsumidori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://freiya1985.lofter.com/) [抹茶波堤](http://freiya1985.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://co-coral.lofter.com/) [coral](http://co-coral.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://whydontwegosomewhereonlyweknow.lofter.com/) [冬冬锵](http://whydontwegosomewhereonlyweknow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://arashisakurai.lofter.com/) [多芒](http://arashisakurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	2. [樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-2-伶歌蜉蝣人

[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-2-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-2](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a4d66af)

  


  


“这是在干什么？”

走进青空咖啡馆的时候，相叶雅纪脚步一顿。

  


上回的贫血男孩坐在桌子旁边，沉默地凝视着坐在他面前的松本润。

松本润满不在乎地靠在椅子上，带着点笑容回看，渐渐越靠越近。

贫血男孩的耳朵，就肉眼可见地一点一点红了起来。

  


不是吧。

相叶雅纪在心底想。

他只是来看看樱井翔，嗯，给他选的杯子，这又撞上了一部什么青春电影的末梢？

沉默中空气暧昧粘稠，直到二宫和也从椅子上用力往后一仰。

  


“……好的下一个！”

他狠命揉着自己的脸，语气非常挫败。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Nino你输了啊！烤肉！今晚你请客啊烤肉！”

松本润得意得不得了，笑得也差点仰倒，二宫和也揉脸揉得更加用力。

“我哪来那个钱……”

  


樱井翔走到相叶雅纪身边，笑得露出牙齿。

“那个啊，对视的行为艺术。”

  


“根据结果来看，”他朝着相叶递个眼色，眉毛一挑，“初级Version。”

他今天穿着白色的背心，头上包着毛巾，店里散发着清漆气味，有一面墙正刷到一半。

他手臂上沾着颜料，靠近相叶的时候，身上热腾腾地。

  


“脸上也有哦，翔酱。”

相叶转头，自然地伸手将樱井翔下巴上面沾着的一点抹掉。

樱井翔动作顿了一下，看着相叶。

  


“怎么了？”

相叶不明所以。

  


“……没什么。”

“快进来吧，相叶先生。”

樱井翔的脑袋左右晃了两下，仿佛自己也困惑。

“你是要看我帮你选的杯子吗？在这里等我一下。”

他进了后门，相叶往前走几步，看到二宫和也对他招手。

  


“我？”

相叶指指自己。

“坐下坐下。”

二宫和也恢复正常，面色平静，表情深沉。

  


相叶叹口气，笑着坐到他面前。

二宫和也低下头，吸口气。

  


“准备好了？”

“嗯。”

二宫和也抬起头，相叶看着他。

无言对视，相叶一开始还有点想笑，后来就认真起来。

男孩的眼睛望进他的眼睛里，隔了一会儿，挫败地埋下头。

  


“啊，今天不行啊……状态好差。”

二宫和也说。

相叶温和地啜一口冰水，理一理西装领子。

“怎么了？”

他将自己的好奇和对对方的安抚，都控制得很恰当。

  


“你的这双眼睛啊。”

少年不忿地望过来，有点不可思议地看着相叶。

“就好像是没说过谎的眼睛一样。”

  


他抬头看到樱井翔走过来，拽一把樱井翔的背心，指了指相叶。

“不可能的吧，翔Yan？这世界上哪有没说过谎的成年人？”

樱井翔看看相叶，耸耸肩，撇撇嘴。

  


相叶看着他很困扰地用食指挠了挠太阳穴。

“我不知道啊。”

他说。

  


说完看着相叶，兀自笑了笑。

“是相叶先生的话……好像，不奇怪。”

这一句声音很小。

  


他的手一直背在身后，相叶雅纪不动声色看了一眼，站起身拍拍樱井翔的肩膀。

“不打扰Nino继续练习了。”

他笑着说，上回见过的菩萨相男孩，正好在这个时候从后门里面冒了出来。

二宫和也即刻招呼了对方。

  


“大野，大野先生，Satopi，过来过来。”

  


“……什么事啊Nino。”

大野困倦地晃荡着。

“立刻，现在，过来。”

  


“我不要……”

大野满脸不情愿，可身体很诚实，立刻小步快走蹭了过去。

缩在沙发里的松本润笑得更大声了。

  


樱井翔和相叶走到了窗边。

大雨击打玻璃，空气里是湿润的凉意。

春末夏初的雨，总是没有尽头一般，将水分输送进从寒冷干燥中醒来，不知饗足的世界。

一切都好像在膨胀，在醒过来，在经历发芽和开花。

雨滴落下，pota pota。

  


“给，这个是我做的。”

樱井翔朝着相叶雅纪伸出手。

他把头上的毛巾摘掉了，卷发修短了一点点，湿漉漉地贴在额头旁边，眼睛盯着手里的纸包。

相叶接过来，一层层打开包装纸，听见樱井翔小小地吸了口气。

他穿着运动鞋的双脚，不安分地动着，又立即意识到相叶会注意到这一点，不自然地僵住在那里。

  


……在紧张啊。

相叶一瞬间不知道自己是想要快点拆开，还是干脆再慢一点。

几面之缘，他怎么会这么想欺负面前的好青年？

他低下了头，为樱井翔看不到他唇角弯起来的样子。

  


相叶从包装纸里挖出一个马克杯。

素白的杯体，杯柄上面捏了个兔子，眯着眼睛，耳朵温驯地垂着，趴在杯子边缘，相叶将杯子翻过来，在素白的底部，看到上面有一朵小小的樱花。

不是满开，半张半阖。

浅淡的粉色，清净柔和。

  


“喜欢吗？啊，怎么说……”

相叶抬起头，樱井翔看着他，那双明亮的大眼睛颇为不安地眨了一下。

  


“为什么问出来感觉语气这么恶心……”

他小声地自言自语。

  


相叶笑，伸手过去把他的头发揉乱。

“超级喜欢。”

他回答。

  


“你这家伙！”

樱井翔后退一步，将自己的头发整理好，相叶将杯子稳稳拿在手里，看着他，挑挑眉。

  


“总是这么称呼我，很失礼啊，樱井君。”

“你也不比我大多少吧！”

樱井翔看着他，嘴不自觉撅起来了。

  


相叶抿抿嘴唇。

“专门为我做了个杯子，谢谢你。”

相叶又端详了一会儿手里的马克杯。

“以及我大概比你大好几岁呢，樱井君。”

  


“那才不算什么。”

樱井翔豪迈地一挥手，被窗口进来的冷风吹得打了个哆嗦。

  


“你到底是以什么作为基准来觉得不算什么。”

相叶轻声笑，看着他，将杯子往胸口按了按。

垂着耳朵的小兔子，挨着他的领带夹。

樱井翔看着他一举一动。

相叶转身，从靠窗椅子的椅背上拿起搭在那里的外套，递给樱井翔。

  


樱井翔眨眨眼睛，手插在口袋里，相叶递了递，他才接过去。

“谢谢。”

樱井翔说，套在身上。

“我只是把你的衣服拿给你啊，翔酱。”

相叶笑。

  


“相叶先生，真是个温柔的人。”

樱井翔忽然说，他站在相叶身边，转过头，半眯着眼睛看着相叶。

“真好啊，”年轻的男孩大声发出感叹，“又温柔，又体贴，还很随和。”

“和谁都能顺利地交谈，什么状况都可以应对，好像没在注意，但什么都注意到了，滴水不漏。”

  


“相叶先生，真的从来没有说过谎吗？”

樱井翔问他，带笑的眼睛，望进他的眼睛。

“……”

  


樱井翔了然地笑了。

“比起说谎，你宁愿不说话，对吧？”

  


相叶唔了一声，有些孩子气地撇了撇嘴。

“听起来是个挺无聊的人嘛，我。”

樱井翔大笑，摇头。

“不是这样。”

  


樱井翔笑得有点不好意思，又下意识地挠起头发来了。

“虽然由我这个年下的人来说有点那什么……”

他看着相叶贴在胸口的马克杯上的兔子。

“不过总觉得，相叶先生身上有种很宁静的自信。”

他微微弯下身，手指头戳了戳小兔子，又错开一点，在相叶的胸口晃了一下。

“在这里。”

专注的神情，和小兔子相比，不相上下的可爱。

  


然后年轻的男孩笑起来了。

“所以啊，我觉得相叶先生，真的很好。”

  


“……樱井君，你给我发了好多卡啊。”

相叶雅纪说。

发现樱井翔受惊吓的时候很容易就会睁圆了眼睛，小动物一样高速甩头。

就为这个，他乐意随时随地将樱井翔本来好好总结了的对话再一次打乱。

  


“不不，不不不，我不是给相叶先生发好人卡的意思。”

相叶笑，侧过身，手撑着脸看着他。

“那是翔酱要接受我的意思？”

  


樱井翔本来在喝水，这一下全数喷出。

相叶大笑，扯了纸巾递给他。

“冷静点冷静点，我开玩笑的。”

他晃了晃手里的兔子马克杯。

  


“既然我有自己的杯子了，我能不能点一杯咖啡？”

樱井翔刚刚喘顺了气，年轻的男孩，不忿地望着他，最终无可奈何地叹了一口气。

“今天你要喝什么？”

年轻人从工装裤的口袋里，翻出一本点单簿，用牙齿咬着圆珠笔的笔盖，含糊不清的问他。

  


“摩卡，顺便还要一块胡萝卜蛋糕。”

相叶将杯子递还给他，目光转向樱井翔没有刷完油漆的那面墙。

“翔酱这是在做什么？”

樱井翔回过头，看了看那面墙。

  


“那个啊。”

他爽朗地笑起来了。

“是我的记忆之墙。”

  


  


2016-03-17

| 90  
4

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(4)

热度(90)

  1. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://seven953.lofter.com/) [seven](http://seven953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) [哈喽阿朱朱](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://masakiangle.lofter.com/) [🍃](http://masakiangle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) [バカ娘](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) [宇宙罐头](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) [FISHERMAN](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) [砂糖薯](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) [綺羅星](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://9171128.lofter.com/) [一期一会](http://9171128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) [Between陳灣灣](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) [kiki](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://liiiiinda.lofter.com/) [9](http://liiiiinda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) [🐧](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://have-a-good-day.lofter.com/) [多部酱](http://have-a-good-day.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) [川狐球](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://reiha.lofter.com/) [冷羽Reihaの空想擎天](http://reiha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) [withoutxi](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://jiushiyixianglanjuzi.lofter.com/) [就是一箱烂橘子](http://jiushiyixianglanjuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) [shiroKUMA](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) [S](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://shoyoulilei0726.lofter.com/) [星になる](http://shoyoulilei0726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://slovesa.lofter.com/) [也许我们会遇上](http://slovesa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://ayber1224.lofter.com/) [A24A33B7B44](http://ayber1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://typhoon5.lofter.com/) [好睏睏睏睏睏😩](http://typhoon5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) [sakuraiba](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://2182038.lofter.com/) [stive](http://2182038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://sakurai99.lofter.com/) [我改昵称啦](http://sakurai99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) [l](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) [l](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) [筱雪snow](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) [kakazu](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/) [发疯的棉花糖](http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://rollingworld125.lofter.com/) [rollingworld125](http://rollingworld125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) [樱花和葉子的恋爱与魔法](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://neverland1988min.lofter.com/) [me-est](http://neverland1988min.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) [清](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	3. [樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-3-伶歌蜉蝣人

[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-3-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-3](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a52da1a)

“记忆之墙？”

相叶微微转过身。

樱井翔嗯了一声，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，仰头看着那面墙。

  


“我从小就不太擅长忘记东西。”

“见过一次的人，发生过的事情，一周间吃过的晚餐，大多数都不会忘掉。”

他说。

“就像是不断地用发生过的事情，把背包塞满，然后再把背包放进空房间里，换一个空的背包，这样周而复始。”

  


“不过背包也好，空房间也好，都只是我对我自己的比喻。”

樱井翔回过头，笑容灿烂，卷发干了，随着他的动作微微弹跳。

漂亮的手臂线条，随着他侧身的动作展露出来。

眼尾下垂的弧线，长而柔和，那双眼睛，闪闪发亮。

  


“记性好的人也好，记性不好的人也好，如果将一些他们的背包，放在这里的话，无论接下来是什么样的战斗，他们都能更轻松点，不是吗。”

相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿，弯起嘴角。

“和一般咖啡店的留言板，有什么不同？”

樱井翔好像就在等着他说这句话一样，露出灿烂笑容。

  


他走到墙边，用掌心轻轻拍一下，原本严丝合缝的一块墙面，轻轻弹开一个小口。

用铁质的弹簧和卡扣连接着，一个不很大的匣子。

  


“在这里。”

他说，兴高采烈地看着相叶。

“把你最重的背包，藏在人来人往的地方。”

  


“光天化日下的秘密？”

相叶雅纪十指交扣，撑着头。

“不就是所谓的世界？”

年轻人看着他，嘴角翘起来。

  


“几岁的时候被老妈忽然丢在人行道上独自一人时候的慌张，还没来得及表白对方就离开了的失措，做出和别人不一样的选择时，拼命努力却依旧遭受质疑时候的不甘。”

樱井翔清了清嗓子。

“都放下，然后去战斗吧。”

  


相叶雅纪看着他，眼睛里是温柔的笑意。

樱井翔看着他，面前的年轻人，自己或许没有察觉到——他像是一个刚刚拼出了新战车模型的小男孩，等待夸奖。

  


“所以说，翔酱果然还是小孩子。”

相叶雅纪说。

  


樱井翔愣住了。

相叶雅纪垂下目光。

“那些记忆，是没办法从人的身体里连根拔起，放在一个什么双肩包里，然后丢去别的地方的。”

他的语气平和。

  


“那些不安，恐慌，紧张，失落，自我怀疑，和不甘心，全部哦，全部。”

“都融化在这里面了。”

相叶指了指，之前樱井翔用手指点过的心口。

  


那颗方才被樱井翔描述为“温柔”的心脏。

相叶雅纪对着窗子，望向那个模糊不清的他自己时，眼神里却只有淡漠。

“那是，每个人的一部分。”

  


咖啡馆里安静了，原本在闲聊的大野和二宫看过来，缩在沙发里的松本润也望了过来。

樱井翔像是吓住了，年轻的男孩，犹豫半晌，往前走了一步。

“相叶先生……”

  


“今天，谢了，谢谢款待。”

相叶随手抽出两张纸钞，压在桌子上，起身离开。

“相叶先生！”

樱井翔想拉住他，被重重撞了一下肩膀。

相叶头也不回地出了门，没有打伞，大步走进雨里。

  


“……怎么回事啊，那个大叔。”

松本润站起身，走到樱井翔身边。

“你没事？”

他瞥了樱井翔一眼。

  


樱井翔摇摇头。

“我没事。”

他望着相叶消失的方向，神色中有点不安，还有点担忧。

  


他低着头，小声地喃喃自语。

“刚刚他的表情，一瞬间就变了……”

松本润看着他，过了一会儿，笑了一声。

  


“你不是吧。”

他用肩膀撞一下樱井翔。

  


樱井翔用受惊吓的表情望着他，眉头皱起来。

“什么？”

  


松本润一脸坏笑，还有点不可置信。

“你放着佐藤不要，却对那个大叔感兴趣啊？！”

  


樱井翔愣了一秒，脸即刻涨红。

“等，等等，松润你在说什么？！”

他手忙脚乱，一脸正经，一边思考一边反驳，手插在口袋里转着圈圈。

  


“这个和那个，完全没关系，没关系！……没关系吧？”

“这个和那个是哪个和哪个啊，翔桑。”

松本润大爆笑。

二宫和也挪过来，手搭在松本润肩膀上。

  


“附议润酱。”

他说。

  


大野智以二宫和也的零点五倍速蹭过来，手搭在二宫和也的肩膀上。

“附议Nino。”

  


二宫和也冷漠脸，转头瞥他一眼。

“这个不能传递。”

大野智撅着嘴一脸委屈。

“可以传递。”

“不可以传递。”

“可以传递的啊，Nino。”

  


“可以传递的吧。”

松本润二宫和也大野智一起回头，在搭肩膀小火车的车尾，看到了将手臂压在大野智肩上，一脸深沉地思考着的樱井翔。

“翔君。”

“翔yan。”

“是说你为什么也要参加进来？”

松本润和二宫和也异口同声。

  


“啊，不自觉地就……”

樱井翔这才回神，收回了手臂。

  


一片静默。

装傻失败的樱井翔低头抿嘴。

  


等了好一会儿，反应过来笑点的大野智，捂着脸默默笑了。

松本润回到厨房里准备今天要烤的面包，二宫和也进了柜台打点账目，樱井翔重新将毛巾包回头上，小心翼翼爬上梯子，继续刷他的墙。

  


刷着刷着，走起了神，明知道相叶不会折返，却三分钟回头一次，望着相叶消失的街角。

身上的香水是草木系。

手腕好细。

看起来特别瘦。

但是能撑起西装，是瘦瘦的肌肉型吧。

低着头不说话，鼻子微微动一下的样子，真的好像兔子。

柔和端正的脸。

刚才，焦躁不安，撇着嘴用力克制的表情。

  


……是说我为什么在研究这些啊？！

樱井翔回过神，抓住了梯子边角，一脸纠结。

  


……他刚刚还没道理地对我发火，什么啊……

他有些茫然地用手背蹭了蹭自己的脸。

可是……

  


——这里也沾到了哦，翔酱。

他的脸忽然就有点发烫。

  


“啊啊啊啊啊。”

他懊丧地捂住脸，将更多的油漆弄到了脸上。

  


——从海滩上见面的时候起，就觉得，好像是可以理解自己的人。

——不如说，是和自己，在很深的内在，有点相像的人。

——相叶先生。

——所以，才这么在意吧。

  


明明只见过几次面，却在意得不得了。

明明没察觉到也无所谓，但是察觉到的，不是相叶真的有多么不喜欢他的作品。

而是好像，他不是很喜欢他自己。

所以意外地，没能觉得多么生气或者受伤。

反而，不断地担忧着。

  


“啊，他看起来，不太好。”

松本润将一盘马卡龙推进烤箱，听见说话声，转过头，二宫和也在他身后。

明明已经二十岁却看起来十六七的年轻人，越过吧台和厨房之间的窗子，一脸百无聊赖地反手指指此刻蹲在梯子上都走神到都不觉得害怕的好青年。

  


“平时在高处呆这么久，早该叫我们去把他弄下来了。”

那双浅色的眼睛带着点笑意，鼻子动了动。

  


“他好像真的对那个上班族感兴趣啊。”

二宫和也说。

松本润挑挑眉，语气里全是无可奈何。

“说真的，这算什么。”

  


二宫和也笑。

“就是说啊。”

他将半张脸埋在臂弯里。

“恋爱是这么容易的事情吗？”

他叹口气。

“我们之前帮佐藤铺垫了那么久，翔一点也没察觉。”

  


松本润一边用桌子上的软布擦刚洗好的玻璃杯，一边想了一会儿。

“……大概，对的人就不用花那么久吧。”

他坦率地回答道。

“不过有点对不起佐藤，当时我们那么鼓励她，结果。”

他无言地耸耸肩。

  


二宫和也看着松本润。

“对的人……吗。”

  


大野智踩着凉拖，好像什么也没有听见一样啪叽啪叽晃过来，默默地打磨着手里的雕塑。

  


“好可爱，什么这是。”

二宫和也瞥一眼。

“期末作业？”

  


大野智默默用砂纸细致打磨雕塑的眼睛。

“……不是。”

  


“俊介Pon——”

“干嘛。”

“……没有毛巾。”

“在架子上啦。”

  


换了一身运动服，擦着头发从浴室里走出来的相叶，走到沙发旁边坐下，透过高层建筑的落地窗望着外面，灰蒙蒙的城市还未亮起灯。

“在看什么？”

他问坐在办公桌后面的风间俊介。

  


“一个改建案，之前留下来的，弄完这个，之前的case算是全部结束了。”

风间俊介的办公室宽敞明亮，相叶熟练地走到小冰柜旁边，摸出一罐咖啡。

喝了一口，皱皱眉放下了。

风间俊介抬头看他一眼。

“不好喝？”

  


相叶踟蹰了一下，仰头大口喝干。

“没有。”

他笑着说。

  


“我说你啊。”

风间失笑，看着相叶。

“咖啡也好拉面也好，只要觉得不喜欢，不用勉强吃完也无所谓的。”

  


相叶雅纪笑了笑，将咖啡罐丢进垃圾桶。

“但是，毕竟是制作它的人一番心意，也拼命去努力了吧？”

他回答说，头靠在沙发靠背上。

“嘛……不过我大概也没资格说这种话啦。”

  


风间俊介不置可否地看着相叶。

“明明……也不是真的不喜欢那孩子的作品，他跟我说那些话的时候，明明开心得不得了。”

他看着天花板，闭上眼睛，说得很小声。

“可那个时候，为什么就说了那么多糟糕的话呢。”

  


“相叶啊。”

沉默了一会儿，风间俊介叫他。

“你要是没事就带上你那身潮乎乎的西装快点走了好不好？”

  


相叶抬起头，一脸震惊。

“俊介Pon你要赶我走？！”

  


“我不是那个意思。”

风间俊介摇摇头。

“今天他回来，不是吗？怎么想你都得回家了吧。”

他看着相叶。

  


“……嗯。”

相叶雅纪点头，将刘海全部捋到脑后。

“那我就先走了。”

  


风间俊介重新读起面前的文件。

“叫我的助手去买衣服的钱，明天记得还回来。”

他头也不抬。

  


“烦死了我知道了。”

相叶雅纪的语气里出现不耐烦的尾音。

风间俊介笑了下。

  


“要喝酒的话给我打个电话。”

“再见！”

  


办公室的门关上了。

风间俊介看着手里的文件，揉了揉眉心。

  


窗外的灯光渐次亮起，桥与塔与车流，世界简化为点与线。

大雨倾盆里，光如此柔和，所有的矛盾和伤心，全都化为看不清的一团。

  


相叶在一楼大厅的外面，等着计程车。

下班的人流来来往往，此刻渐渐稀疏，他百无聊赖靠着柱子玩手机，直到听见有人惊异地啊了一声。

  


他抬起头。

是樱井翔。

  


穿着短袖体恤加短袖格子衬衫的樱井翔，撑着一把透明的雨伞，站在人行道的对面。

年轻人手里拎着便利店的塑料袋，卷发像是被大雨带起的湿气弄得没精打采，工装裤和板鞋湿透了，他看着他，目不转睛，嘴也微微张开。

  


红灯变绿，相叶还没想好该怎么做，对方已经走了过来。

  


“相叶先生！！”

樱井翔举着伞，拼命对他挥手，然后穿过了人群，走到他面前。

  


“樱井君。”

相叶顿了顿，伸手拉了一把樱井翔的小臂。

樱井翔转头看着相叶拉住他的手。

  


“那个，站在那里……会挡到其他人。”

相叶说，不知为何手足无措。

他看着面前的年轻人，满以为对方会不满。

可是樱井翔在笑，似乎为这个意外重逢感到非常高兴。

  


“那个，相叶先生——”

“樱井君。”

相叶看着他，不由自主地。

“上午的事情，对不起。”

  


樱井翔沉默了，静静看着他。

“我——”

相叶想要解释，却发现不知道如何开口。

樱井翔摆摆手。

  


“我知道。”

年轻的男孩笑起来，强势而礼貌地打断了他。

“不用解释的，是相叶先生的话。”

他回答说。

  


“我没有在意哦，虽然当时说实话吓了一跳。”

樱井翔看着他的眼睛，伸手拍拍他的背，有点紧张似的，又飞快收回去。

年轻的男孩清了清嗓子。

“所以没关系，兔子杯子我也帮你收好了。”

  


他眼睛一瞥塑料袋，语气蓦然心虚起来。

“不过找零的话，我……”

相叶的目光下移，看到塑料袋里有小山一样多的便当和减价刺身。

他抿着笑抬头，樱井翔眼神闪烁了一会儿，蓦然理直气壮。

  


“我饿了。”

他撅着嘴说。

相叶雅纪笑起来。

  


“我请你吃饭吧，算是赔礼。”

计程车到了面前，相叶一个转念，转头看樱井翔。

  


樱井翔的眼睛亮了。

“真的？那我们去立式荞麦面店！”

相叶一顿。

  


“……前面街角那家？”

“……原来你也知道？！”

  


樱井翔笑容灿烂，他靠近相叶，将雨伞撑在他们头上。

“那么走吧！走吧走吧！”

年轻男孩明亮的眼睛里，是街灯暖黄色的光。

  


他们在雨里并肩同行。

关于上午相叶为什么情绪不稳的原因，樱井翔一句也没有问。

打着一把伞走在雨里，听着雨点打下来的声音，说些没意义的话。

  


“常客？”

“经济状况好的时候……”

“哈哈哈哈——”

“别嘲笑我啊，相叶先生。”

  


将手伸进口袋里，相叶雅纪默默关掉了手机。

假如说人们都是在逃避命运的道路上遇见命运的话——

  


他静静看着身边年轻的男孩。

——去战斗吧，把背包藏起来，丢开，然后去战斗。

可他今天，仅仅此刻。

只想被身边的男孩身上的温暖和包容所护佑，当个确实的逃兵。

  


被自己用言语欺负却好像浑然不觉，其实是去理解和宽容了他的男孩子。

明明不应该是被依赖的那方。

却有着“尽管来依赖我吧”的气量。

  


“相叶先生？”

相叶回过神，樱井翔停下脚步，有些疑惑地笑着看他。

“怎么了？”

  


“没什么。”

相叶摇头，进了店里之后，还是忍不住把手机打开。

电话几乎立刻就进来了。

  


响过三回，相叶接起来。

电话那头的人语气温和。

  


“雅纪？”

“晚上好，哥。”

  


2016-03-19

| 78  
3

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(3)

热度(78)

  1. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) [Moony](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://qunxiangshenjinbing.lofter.com/) [表情管理](http://qunxiangshenjinbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) [バカ娘](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) [宇宙罐头](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) [FISHERMAN](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) [砂糖薯](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://thefourthday.lofter.com/) [Mayonnaise168](http://thefourthday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/) [Kanei-SOR](http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) [綺羅星](http://ringo417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://9171128.lofter.com/) [一期一会](http://9171128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://yuanzhalie.lofter.com/) [もちたん](http://yuanzhalie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) [shiroKUMA](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://karry.lofter.com/) [karry](http://karry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) [Between陳灣灣](http://judithshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://4mshiwoxintouhao.lofter.com/) [4M是我心头好](http://4mshiwoxintouhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://2182038.lofter.com/) [stive](http://2182038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) [S](http://stefanie0101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) [mandyai__](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/) [风向](http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://johnnybgood.lofter.com/) [千叶大嫖客](http://johnnybgood.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) [kiki](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://chan-1003.lofter.com/) [mina_1003](http://chan-1003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://ninomiyaartemis.lofter.com/) [流放王国。](http://ninomiyaartemis.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://07241227.lofter.com/) [Everygreen](http://07241227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://cosmos-outer-space.lofter.com/) [緑宇](http://cosmos-outer-space.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://shinree.lofter.com/) [阿蕾酱](http://shinree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) [kakazu](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://pinguinann.lofter.com/) [Pinguinann](http://pinguinann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://chiyomakino.lofter.com/) [Irene量子猫](http://chiyomakino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) [l](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) [l](http://iwahashigenki1996.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) [Kawa pon](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) [Kawa pon](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) [sakuraiba](http://arashiarashifordream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) [筱雪snow](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://obvious218.lofter.com/) [nianniande](http://obvious218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://qianyeziyi.lofter.com/) [千叶紫依](http://qianyeziyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/) [发疯的棉花糖](http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://soemi1224.lofter.com/) [えみ🌸🍃製糖会社🍬](http://soemi1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://tothesoul.lofter.com/) [オムライス](http://tothesoul.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	4. [樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-4-伶歌蜉蝣人

[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-4-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[樱相樱] 什么都没发生的夏天-4](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_ab6a77f)

“……晚上好，哥哥。”

相叶握紧了手机。

“什么时候回来的？”

他不自觉地绷直了身体。

  


“今天中午。”

电话那头声音温和。

  


“抱歉，我——”

“嗯。”

  


电话那头的语气仍旧温和，充满耐心。

“我知道，雅纪工作忙的话，不一起吃晚饭也没关系，我会跟爸妈说的。”

相叶吸口气。

“麻烦你了，哥哥。”

  


电话那头的声音笑了。

“不知道为什么，这么多年都听你这么叫我，我还是很不习惯。”

  


“相叶先生？”

樱井翔点完单，对他招手。

  


“有人在等你啊。”

电话那头的人也听到了，笑了一声。

“去忙吧，有空再见。”

  


“好。”

沉默一会儿，对方什么也没等到，似乎打算挂断的瞬间，相叶开口了。

他的声音平稳安静。

  


“欢迎回来，Takki。”

电话那头的人笑了，这一回是真心实意快乐地。

  


“嗯，我回来了。”

  


“刚刚，系（是）相叶先生的家人？”

樱井翔吸着面，看着相叶，眨了眨眼睛。

看着这样的樱井翔，相叶不知为何联想到塞了满嘴树叶的考拉，绷紧了嘴唇也忍不住笑。

  


“对，是长兄。”

他回答说。

  


用筷子夹起面条送进嘴里。

“是父母离异之后，继父的孩子。”

  


樱井翔又眨了眨眼睛，咀嚼了两下，费力地咽了下去。

“哦……哦。”

他呛了一下。

  


相叶看着他，忽然非常想伸手去揉一揉年轻男孩毛茸茸的后脑。

于是他就这么做了。

  


“是什么样的人？”

樱井翔没注意到相叶在玩他的发梢，他努力地找着话题，找到了又不知道该如何继续，后悔写在脸上。

“抱歉，那个、”

他忽然转头，相叶的手指来不及收回，擦过他耳垂上的耳坠。

年轻的男孩话断在半截。

  


尴尬又微妙的静默。

好可爱。

相叶抿着嘴唇打量他。

  


吃东西这么认真拼命好可爱。

现在为了不要让他太尴尬纠结得要命也好可爱。

努力顾虑着他人的体贴心意，可爱至极。

  


“是个闪闪发光的人，idol一样的。”

相叶回答说，语气很轻松地，不着痕迹收回手。

“有担当，又自信，什么都做得到，长得还帅极了。”

  


“在他周围的人，都会被照亮。”

相叶盯着啤酒杯，樱井翔盯着他。

“那么耀眼，可是不会刺伤任何人。”

  


“听起来好厉害啊！”

他看过去，樱井翔的眼睛在发光。

  


“很厉害哟。”

相叶雅纪笑，低头吃面。

  


“说要去海外旅行，然后就去了，现在终于回来了。”

他大口吃着面，额头上冒出细细密密的汗珠，辣粉放太多了，他想，明明自己也并不很能吃辣。

相叶的声音，低得听不清。

“不知道他有没有找到他想要的东西。”

樱井翔递给他纸巾，他接过去，擦掉唇角的辣油，再一看，樱井翔的碗早就已经空了。

  


“好快？！”

相叶一愣。

  


“因为很好吃啊！”

樱井翔笑容灿烂。

  


“说起来啊，我可以再来一碗吗相叶先生？”

他抓住相叶的肩膀。

相叶看着忽然活跃起来的青年，弯起唇角。

  


“那个，可以是可以啊，翔君，但是不要把手汗蹭在我的西装上。”

他顺手将用过的纸巾塞回樱井翔的手里。

  


“那你也不要塞给我用过的纸巾啊！”

樱井翔将纸巾塞回去，眉头皱着，却笑得露出一整排牙齿。

  


将纸团找机会又塞给了樱井翔的时候，相叶觉得这简直太无聊了。

两个成年人，尤其是还更年长的自己，抱怨着对方把纸团丢来丢去。

真是太无聊了。

相叶想着，却丝毫不肯退让。

  


“纸团攻击！”

“哇居然塞进领子里，樱井君真是狡猾啊。”

“狡猾的是你吧相叶。”

“是相叶先生，混蛋。”

  


樱井翔看起来很是开心，他也忍不住跟着开心了起来。

他知道樱井翔的明亮笑容下温柔细密的体贴心意。

因为他知道，所以领情。

  


吃完面出来，雨已经停了，樱井翔和相叶雅纪一起走在亮着街灯的路上，他们在地铁站口道别。

“再见啦。”

樱井翔对相叶挥挥手，还想再说点什么又不知道说什么的样子。

他眼睛瞥见旁边亮着灯的花店，忽然唔了一声。

  


“等我一下，相叶先生！”

他对相叶说，将手里的塑料袋递给相叶拎着，然后跑到了花店里。

再出来的时候，手里抱了一束花。

  


“给你。”

他自然地在将塑料袋接回来的时候顺水推舟地将花递到了相叶的手里。

相叶愣了好一会儿。

  


“嗯？”

他看着樱井翔。

年轻人笑起来，单手插在工装裤的口袋里，衬衫的边角被风吹得乱七八糟。

  


“给你啊。”

他笑着说，看着相叶。

  


“我知道。”

相叶看看手里的花。

矮矮圆圆的几朵向日葵，其间点缀着粉蝶花和芝樱，看起来生机勃勃。

“可是为什么？”

  


“因为你适……”

樱井翔卡壳了一下。

“……是我答谢相叶先生请我吃面！”

他回答。

  


“可是我本来就是为了向你道歉请你吃面吧……”

相叶低头笑。

“这样下去我们之间可就没完没了了啊，翔酱。”

  


他从花束里抽出两朵向日葵，插在樱井翔拎着的袋子里。

  


“这样算扯平，谢谢你的花。”

相叶说，挥手转身离开。

  


“这样算扯平？”

坐上的士，相叶看着手里的花束。

“我这是在干什么？”

他拂去花瓣上面细小的水珠，摇摇头笑。

  


樱井翔看着他上车离开，也转身进了地铁站。

等车的时候他低头看着那两朵傻乎乎开着的花。

  


“因为你适合……？”

他无意识地嘟起嘴来。

“我在干什么啊？”

他困惑地自言自语。

  


Aozora里热闹异常。

樱井翔进门没两步，就被站在门口和人聊天的松本润一把拽了进去，晚上作为酒吧的Aozora今天挤满了人，樱井翔隐约听见凯旋之类的字眼，直到看到被悬挂在房间中央的巨大摄影照片才意识到，他们的同级生，结束了漫长的采风回到了日本。

  


“翔君翔君，你看那边。”

二宫晃过来，拍拍樱井翔的肩膀，人群的缝隙里，樱井翔看到在角落的木头桌子旁边，他的记忆之墙下面，站了一个人。

他惊讶地叫出声来。

“啊！啊啊！——那个——！”

那个人也对他笑了。

  


“那个是啥啊。”

二宫和樱井一起走过去，对方端着一杯柠檬水，剪得很利落的短发挡住一边的眼睛，微笑着对他们点了点头。

“好久不见，翔君，Nino。”

  


樱井翔还在冥思苦想，二宫和也一把拍在他的卷发上。

“你不会已经把翼的名字给忘记了吧？”

他笑起来，单手揽着今井翼，内向的年轻人，有些拘谨地，然而十足开心地，看着他的朋友们。

  


“没有！就是一时卡住了！”

樱井翔抗议，他拿了杯啤酒，和今井翼碰了碰杯。

  


“你终于回来了啊，之前完全不跟我们联络我们都不知道你要回来了。”

他爽朗地笑起来。

“怎么样，有没有找到你喜欢的主题？”

  


今井翼笑起来，愈发腼腆地。

“嘛……大概……”

  


“找到了吧？”

大野智慢悠悠地插嘴，“我刚刚听小原说，翼君可是采风到一半就不见了直到归队才出现。”

  


二宫和也眼睛一亮，“啊，是不是和翔君一样偶遇了命运之人？”

大野智笑起来。

  


今井翼茫然地看着樱井翔。

樱井翔窘迫地看着二宫和也。

二宫和也看着天花板吹口哨。

  


“什么？”

今井翼微笑起来，很感兴趣地发问。

“翔君恋爱了？”

  


“Nino你在说什么啊。”

樱井翔眉毛皱了起来，不自在地嘟哝了一句。

“没……大概……不是大概！根本……根本还没啦！”

  


“哦，那你后来找到你的相叶先生了吗？”

穿着红色衬衫的松本润端着下酒菜和坚果过来，靠在墙边，用两根指头拎着一罐啤酒，微微仰头似笑非笑。

“我们可都在期待着。”

  


“……你们到底在期待什么。”

樱井翔纠结地揉乱了头发。

今井翼看了他一会儿。

  


“相叶先生？”

他重复了一遍，像是自言自语。

  


樱井翔嗯了一声。

仅仅是提到相叶的名字就又让他想起他来了。

  


“怎么了？”

他随口问道，看向今井翼。

  


今井翼笑了一下，摇摇头。

“不、没什么。”

  


他看向樱井翔拎在手里的塑料袋。

“花？”

  


樱井翔低头看。

其他人也低头看。

  


“哇，有寿司和便当。”

二宫和松本同时露出不怀好意的笑容。

  


“翔君，花和吃的选一个吧。”

他们一左一右挤着他。

“好吃的夜宵，还是不知道这是谁给的花……？”

“……都是我买的！为什么我非得选不可啊？”

樱井翔无奈地抗议。

  


“是说为什么我非得选不可啊……简直意味不明……”

独自一人走在回公寓的路上，樱井翔嘟哝着，平底鞋踢着路上的小石子，忿忿不平地。

“莫名其妙，我也是莫名其妙……明明要选的话当然应该选寿司来着——”

  


他叹了口气，深夜的凉风蹭着他的脸颊。

“有点饿了……”

他低头，看着手里那两朵，安静地盛开着的花。

  


“不过这么看，真是，很适合他。”

樱井翔停下脚步，抬手挠了挠后脑。

他用手指碰了碰自己的耳坠，不自觉地，轻轻笑了。

  


  


\---

  


  


没有泷相。

没有飞天。

有TT。

写得我整个人都进入一种情窦初开的状态，看他们谈恋爱真是让人生气（

2016-04-22

| 82  
18

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(18)

热度(82)

  1. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://woshidadadefeichai.lofter.com/) [我是大大的废柴](http://woshidadadefeichai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://minamoto-miyuki.lofter.com/) [蓝石_safira](http://minamoto-miyuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) [思霓蓝卡](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://greenlabel.lofter.com/) [起嘉](http://greenlabel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://helemm.lofter.com/) [海_hmm](http://helemm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://71y88sazmlweqc.lofter.com/) [前进前进前进进！](http://71y88sazmlweqc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://qian-h.lofter.com/) [千篌](http://qian-h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) [バカ娘](http://avonmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://masakibabylove.lofter.com/) [~~](http://masakibabylove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://mavi-story.lofter.com/) [立夏skip](http://mavi-story.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://shoaiba19821224.lofter.com/) [SA初恋](http://shoaiba19821224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) [宇宙罐头](http://syusiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) [FISHERMAN](http://fu-a-fu-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://huafanxt.lofter.com/) [佐佐木充的镜](http://huafanxt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://lunavelvet.lofter.com/) [lunavelvet](http://lunavelvet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) [shiroKUMA](http://sher1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://doushibufeng.lofter.com/) [都是捕风](http://doushibufeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) [coffee_u](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://sherry-tsuzuki.lofter.com/) [津轻海峡的月夜](http://sherry-tsuzuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://kyoya3397.lofter.com/) [おはよう](http://kyoya3397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://shinree.lofter.com/) [阿蕾酱](http://shinree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) [別知知別](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://sweetnino.lofter.com/) [Imnotgood](http://sweetnino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) [翎玥∩‘◇‘∩](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) [kakazu](http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://yiyigo.lofter.com/) [爱啃炸鸡的工口兔🐰](http://yiyigo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://huihuitumm.lofter.com/) [huihuitumm](http://huihuitumm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) [相葉雅紀我的信仰](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://fengxiaofu.lofter.com/) [FUFUFU～](http://fengxiaofu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://sugarmao.lofter.com/) [你可爱那你说什么都对](http://sugarmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) [清](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://masaki-lqy.lofter.com/) [参商lqy](http://masaki-lqy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/) [Kazu](http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://34813.lofter.com/) [飲品](http://34813.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://azureu.lofter.com/) [奶盖乌凤茶](http://azureu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://fanglala.lofter.com/) [方啦啦](http://fanglala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://keiko1005.lofter.com/) [keiko_lines](http://keiko1005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) [川狐球](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://fuji337.lofter.com/) [不贰家](http://fuji337.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://fuji337.lofter.com/) [不贰家](http://fuji337.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
